Smartphones and other devices running operating systems that provide administrative management capabilities have become ubiquitous and essential to users, both for personal and enterprise uses. Client devices issued by an enterprise can be managed by a management service that provides the ability to remotely manage or administer devices that are enrolled with the management service as a managed device. For example, devices can be enrolled with a remotely executed management service using application programming interlaces (APIs) or other capabilities that are embedded within the operating system of the device. A management component can also be installed on a client device so the device can be locally managed by the management component and remotely managed by the management service.
Various original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) provide management capabilities that arc embedded into the operating system or operating system variant installed by the OEM on their respective devices. These management capabilities are often layered atop the management capabilities provided by the operating system and can vary from OEM to OEM. Additionally, the operating system can provide its own management capabilities that allow the device to be managed by another management service. For example, Android for Work™, which is also sometimes referred to as Android Enterprise™, is a framework provided by the Android® operating system that allows a user to enroll his or her device with a management service so that the device, or at least certain portions or certain data partitions on the device, can be managed by administrators of the management service.
The framework can allow an administrator to configure enterprise profiles for BYOD devices or configure devices that are owned or issued by the enterprise to users. The framework can also provide for remote management of enterprise profiles, applications, and data, as well as the ability to remotely alter or delete data on the device without affecting the user's personal applications and data. In some cases, the operating system management capabilities provide the ability to create a container on the device in which managed applications and data can be stored separate from the unmanaged applications and data on the device. In current systems, there is not s feasible way to utilize both OEM management capabilities and OS management capabilities at the same time on the same device.